Tantei Opera Milky Holmes
Japanese Title: 探偵オペラ ミルキィホームズ English Title: Detective Opera Milky Holmes Plot 'First Season: Tantei Opera Milky Holmes' In the future world, people use ‘Toys’ that grant them superhuman abilities like ESP and telekinesis. This has led to a boom in both minor crimes and the need for Toy-using detectives to track down the offenders and bring them to justice. Opera Koyabashi runs the detective agency, Milky Holmes, staffed by four cheerful and energetic girls. 'Second Season: Tantei Opera Milky Holmes' Dai-Ni-Maku Having failed to recover their “toys” last season, the four girls of Milky Holmes are still on the outs with student body president Henriette, who also happens to be the mysterious thief Lady Arsene. Henriette wants Milky Holmes to get it together so that she can match wits with them again, but the girls are more preoccupied with their next meal. Will threatening to close down the Detective Academy motivate them to get their toys in working order again? 'Third Season: Futari wa Milky Holmes' Takes place two years after the other series, follows two young girls, Alice and Kazumi, who, inspired by Milky Holmes, form their own detective unit, Feathers, and fight against a group of thieves known as the Color the Phantom. 'Fourth Season: Tantei Kageki Milky Holmes TD' There have been many cases of stolen songs happening among the idols in Yokohama District recently. Even super idol Marine Amagi's hit song "Kiseki no Uta" was taken away. At the request of Marine, the Milky Holmes team starts investigating the case. 'Episode List' OVAS 'Special- "Sayōnara, Kokoro-chan. Rongu Guddobai Fōebā yo Eien ni..." ("Farewell, Kokoro-chan. Long Goodbye Forever and Ever...")' (さようなら、小衣ちゃん。ロング・グッドバイ・フォーエバーよ永遠に…) Airdate: August 25, 2011 After some pushing by Irene and her father and a lack of support otherwise, Kokoro stubbornly quits her job as a police detective to become an idol. She soon finds the idol life draining and starts to miss her old detective life. When Henriette notices Sherlock's loneliness without her, she stages a statue theft in order to convince Kokoro to return to the force. 'Tantei Opera Milky Holmes Alternative' '1- "Alternative One: Kobayashi Opera to Gōmai no Kaiga" ("Alternative One: Opera Kobayashi and the Five Paintings")' (Alternative One: 小林オペラと5枚の絵画) Airdate: August 18, 2012 Set in the same universe as the PSP games, Milky Holmes arrive in London where they meet a girl called Lily Adler, who seeks the help of their old mentor, Opera Kobayashi, to search for a painting of her grandmother that was stolen from her home. Taking on the case, the gang learn there have been several other related robberies in which paintings were stolen. As they interview the victims, they start to piece together how the paintings are related. They soon encounter another victim who was robbed, who believes the culprit to be an invisible man. Through careful deduction, they discover the culprit is the owner of the fifth painting in the set, Adiele, who is revealed to actually be a Gentleman Thief named Kitty Evans. Kitty attempts to escape using her Invisibility Toys, she is thwarted thanks to the combined efforts of Milky Holmes and Lily. As Opera tries to get Kitty to reveal her motive, she is hit from afar by something which causes her to lose her memory. '2- "Alternative Two: Opera Kobayashi and the Raven of the Empty Sky" ("Alternative Two: Kobayashi Opera to Kokū no Ōgarasu")' (Alternative Two: 小林オペラと虚空の大鴉) Airdate: December 9, 2012 'Special- "Fun Fun Party Night♪ - Ken to Janet no Okurimono"' (探偵オペラミルキィホームズファンファンパーリーナイト♪～ケンとジャネットの贈り物～) Airdate: December 31, 2016 'Special- "Arsene Karei naru Yokubou"' (探偵オペラミルキィホームズ アルセーヌ 華麗なる欲望) Airdate: December 31, 2017 'Special- "Psycho no Aisatsu"' (探偵オペラ ミルキィホームズ サイコの挨拶) Airdate: December 31, 2018 Milky Holmes are doing well and solves cases one by one. Student council suddenly thought they should get graduated from the academy, and gave them a graduation test. The content of the graduation case she chose is... Aichi Sendou's Card stolen case! Movie: "Gyakushuu no Milky Holmes" (劇場版 探偵オペラ ミルキィホームズ〜逆襲のミルキィホームズ〜) Airdate: February 27, 2016 The four members of Milky Holmes are going on a study tour. While soaking in the hot springs among snow monkeys, alarms interrupt the relaxing environment! It was the work of the Thief Empire. A fierce battle between Milky Holmes and the Thief Empire begins, with both sides using their Toys (special powers). Furthermore, with the arrival of the Genius 4, a three-way fight occurs! In the midst of battle, a violent lightning strikes from the sky. Struck by the lightning, the four Milky Holmes girls lose their abilities. 'Characters' Category:Anime Category:2010-2019 Category:Tantei Opera Milky Holmes Page